


At the End of the Day

by TheLanternWretch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Human, I suppose, Knight, M/M, Masterbation, Sex, jailer - Freeform, not dead yet, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanternWretch/pseuds/TheLanternWretch
Summary: A day's work is done for the lowly jailer in the dungeon as Thresh enjoys a moment of guilty pleasure to himself.





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had started writing an AU with my writing partner where Thresh was alive and serving as the Warden of the prison/executioner for the same King/Kingdom that Hecarim was serving as a knight. Both are corrupt and look out for each other; after all, what's a better way to keep yourself from getting into trouble when you get real friendly with the guy in charge of taking care of you if you get caught? The Hecarim that my partner had described was a large, strong, blond man with a handsome face and winning smile who would do whatever it takes to get to where he wants to be, whereas my Thresh is a long braided haired man who absolutely looks like he hasn't seen the sun in years and looks like someone who lives non-stop in a dungeon. So far, it's been fun, and I chanced a little bit of a one shot solo writing for this scenerio. I hope it's at least amusing!

The jailer stripped the leather gloves off his hands carefully, avoiding the gore left behind on them before tossing them over onto a stone ledge to dry off. With a sense of satisfaction, he looked down at the poor man he had just split in half up to his hip bone on a triangular piece of wood suspended from the rafters with a few thick lengths of rope. He had wormed the information he needed to get out of him – something about a coup on the battlefields far from here and plans for the opposing kingdom’s army that had threatened them and started a bit of a mess. Of course, the soldier didn’t crack at first, scoffing at being stripped and placed onto the wood in a cold stone room underground with barely any light save for near the doorway. After all, how could sitting hurt him? It was only when Thresh started adding weight to his legs did his plan start to become clear.

The first confession was clearly fake. At the first sign of distress, the man clammed up, refusing to speak. Then, once skin split and he started to bleed, he gave an answer to the questions his tormentor had been asking. The plans were obviously false as the admittance of what he knew about his general’s plans came too quickly, too rehearsed. More weight was added before Thresh had just settled himself on a stool, scraps of paper in hand and a freshly inked quill as he just waited. The more the man struggled, the more the sharp edge of the wood cut into him, severing meat and exposing raw nerves. The jailer sat there, patient as a predator watching its prey, listening to the screaming and pleading. One more round of weights were added and just as he let go of them, the soldier screeched, finally spilling everything he knew. The plans were completely different; it was amazing what a little bit of pain could accomplish. 

He quickly scribbled down every detail. Names, locations, numbers, tactics discussed, anything he could wrestle out of the man. “That’ll do. Thank you.” The scarred man stood up and moved out of the room, crossing the hallway into the small room that he had designated as his office and living quarters. The parchment was carefully spread, in order, across the surface of an old but reliable desk. Thresh then returned to the man, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him across the floor to a holding pen near the door. With a grunt, he threw the man inside, not bothering to attend to the huge gaping wound between his legs or to give him his clothes back. “Your fate will be decided in a few days. If the information you gave checks out as true, then you’ll be free to go. If not, then I guess you and I are going to become close friends.” The barred door was slammed shut, the lock secured, and then and only then did Thresh relax with a sigh, ignoring the man’s sniffling. He had more work to do, though now it was the boring part he didn’t care for.

Brushing his hair back over his shoulders, he returned to the small room he called his own and slammed the door shut behind him. He glanced at the notes and groaned, taking off the heavy robes he wore, tossing them over a jagged hook that jutted from between two stones near the exit back into the prison’s annex before dropping down into the seat at his desk. He fished around for fresh parchment in one of the drawers, ripping off an appropriate length from a large scroll and smoothing it out. He paused, re-reading every note he took, re-organizing details and mentally composing a few things before he set the tip of the feathered pin down. The report wasn’t anything long worded or intricate – just what needed to be known. Included was also the false information, clearly labeled as such, just in case they wanted to form a point of attack around a possible would-be ambush and take the other kingdom by surprise.

With everything recorded in a legible and coherent manner, Thresh stood and rolled the scroll up, sealing it a few blots of wax from the candle burning on his desk. He had no fancy seal in which to decorate the report, but that wasn’t needed. They would know who this came from by the undecorated wax and the handwriting inside that looked as though he was enjoying running a sharp edge over paper instead of just writing. His work done, he stood, venturing out into the annex, past the crying man who was trying to pinch his legs shut as tightly as he could, and into the hallway. He frowned at seeing a lack of anyone down in the dark hallway, but this was generally the normal anyhow. He cupped a hand over his mouth and gave a loud holler and stood in the doorway to the dungeon until a young boy came sprinting around a corner, his chest appearing as though it were about to burst from running.  
“Take this up to the King. Let him know it came from me and it’s the information he wanted. That’s all you need to know and be quick about it unless you never want to run ever again.” He passed the rolled-up parchment to the courier. “Well? Go on.” The kid took off, disappearing. His work on the matter finally done, Thresh slammed the door shut, using another key to lock the heavy dungeon door behind him. Another lock check for the holding pen, and then the last trip into his room, closing and securing the final lock behind hm. The day was done… at least for him. He had no idea the time of day. It could have been the middle of the night, the early morning, evening? He knew not – he didn’t operate on time the same way everyone else did. Regardless, he was tired and dropped down on the small bed and kicked his boots off onto the floor with a thud. Crossing his arms, he slid the heavy linen shirt off and tossed it onto the desk before flopping down onto his back and pulling the blankets over him.

That was fun, At least, the torturing part was, anyway. Thresh shut his eyes, eager to fall asleep but knew after a few minutes that that wasn’t going to happen unless he did something first. With a huff, he reached down, untying his pants, his hand finding his semi-aroused cock quickly. Something about hurting others just triggered something in his brain; the sight of blood and carnage, especially when he was the cause of it, the screaming, the begging, the pleading… all of it was such a turn on.  He kept his eyes shut as he began to stroke at himself at a relaxed pace, running through the past few hours of toying with the brown-haired guy in the cage outside his room. Soon, the soldiers out in the field would be receiving his correspondence through the knights in charge of directing and rallying them.

The visions of the screaming man in his head quickly disappeared, a new thought pushing itself into his head aggressively. Golden blond hair, slightly curly and soft to the touch framing a strong jaw with a pleasant amount of scruff and the flash of unnerving teal irises… Thresh grunted as he felt himself grow fully hard, his hand eagerly picking up the pace. Hecarim had been out there for a while, now. At least a few weeks? At least, that’s what it felt like to the jailer. The vision of the knight quickly melted from just a general look to a memory – the most recent one Thresh had of him. Hecarim came to ‘deliver’ some important information to jailer, which ended up only being that he received word he was to be sent off in the morning to help handle the current situation and had no idea how long it would take. If there was anything else the two of them discussed, he couldn’t remember. The memory immediately shifted gears to the side of his face hitting the top of his desk, Hecarim’s hand keeping him pinned down as the knight furiously fucked him from behind, his teeth quickly finding a firm grip on Thresh’s neck once he started to get close. It was their favorite way of saying goodbye, as well as their choice of greeting after he returned. 

_ “Don’t let anyone else take my place while I’m gone.” _

_ “Don’t be stupid, no one else could ever replace you.” _

_ “Damn right they couldn’t.”  _

Panting, the jailer’s grip on himself tightened, his speed increasing to a frantic pace, the lewd noises echoing in the office. His other hand quickly shot up to his neck, running the tips of his fingers over warm skin until he found what little bit of the bruise Hecarim’s teeth left behind that hadn’t fully healed yet. He pressed it, sore muscle sending a jolt of pain and discomfort through him. That was enough – he finished with a silent moan, keeping pressure on the bruise until the waves of pleasure stopped coming. Only then did he relax, huffing, his eyebrows knitted as he came down from his orgasm. “Fuck, that was a good one-“ He muttered, sleepily smiling and relaxing into the pillow behind him.

He couldn’t wait until the knight,  _ his knight _ , came home. Masturbation was only a good substitute for a little while, but he was growing restless. Of course, he’d know when Hecarim was back; at the first chance he’d get, he’d kick in the dungeon door and find Thresh within seconds, ready to rail him against or over the nearest object he could get the jailer to. A pleasant thought. Thresh pulled the blanket over his shoulders, smiling smugly at his indulgent little thoughts before he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
